


Isso nunca foi uma história de amor

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Severus só liga em média uma vez por ano, e nunca em nenhuma época certa.





	Isso nunca foi uma história de amor

Severus só liga em média uma vez por ano, e nunca em nenhuma época certa. Uma vez ela sugeriu que talvez ele podia escolher um dia especifico para ligar para ela todo ano e Severus olhou para ela como se ela fosse uma idiota.

Todas as vezes que essas ligações ocorrem seu marido não está presente, Petunia não sabe se Severus usa sua magia para saber ou se é apenas sorte. Quando ele liga ela inventa alguma compra pra fazer no centro e deixa os meninos aos cuidados da Sra Figg.

E aí ela vai para a rua antiga onde eles cresceram, para a casa que ele tinha herdado dos pais e que pela quantidade de poeira ficava desocupada a maior parte do tempo. Eles fazem sexo geralmente contra aqueles móveis empoeirados, mas primeiro Severus sempre pergunta como o filho de Lily está, ele nunca diz o nome do menino no entanto, Lily ainda era tudo o que importava para ele. Petunia já tinha teorizado que o motivo porque ele continuava a procurando era principalmente para ter uma desculpa para dizer o nome de Lily em voz alta. Ela diz isso para ele no encontro daquele dia, Severus não nega ou confirma, ele disse :

“Porque você vem quando eu chamo ?”

Petunia para considerar isso por um momento. Os motivos normais que levavam uma pessoa a ter um caso costumavam ser luxúria ou amor, mas entre eles sempre seria mais complicado do que isso.

“Porque eu quero dizer o nome dela também. E porque eu não posso ser perfeita todos os momentos da minha vida”

Ele da um riso amargo e diz :

“Petunia você nunca foi perfeita, nem mesmo por um segundo em toda a sua vida”

Ela diz para ele ir para o inferno e saí da casa. Lhe ocorre que da próxima que ele ligar ela vai se recusar a vê-lo, mas mesmo no calor da sua raiva essas suas palavras não lhe soam particularmente convincentes.


End file.
